Prabu Byasalya dan Dewi Rukiawati
by The1st
Summary: Mereka telah saling mencintai sejak remaja. Sejak sang ratu hanyalah gadis Yankee desa, anak seorang begawan miskin dan sang prabu hanyalah seorang pangeran yang kecantikannya membuat ngiler bangsa Arrancar. Kisah yang terajut indah sepanjang usia haruskah berakhir di Tegal Seireiteisetra?


**Prabu Byasalya - Dewi Rukiawati**

Bleach is Tite Kubo's

**Warning**

Mengandung OC, unsur kejawen, serta lebay tiada tara

**o.O.o.O.o**

Sitinggil kraton Kuchikikara larut dalam tegang yang mencekam. Kraton yang terkenal karena polesan dinding - dindingnya yang berwarna _baby pink_ itu senyap. Di atas singgasananya, Raja Kuchikiraka, Sang Prabu Ginrei terpekur diam. Bibir tuanya yang telah dijalari keriput berkedut - kedut menahan amarah. Matanya menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan nanar.

"_Ngger_, Byasoma. Ini sudah ke- 85 kali kau menolak putri yang dipilih untuk menjadi permaisurimu? Mereka semua cantik, Byasoma. Tidak kalah bahenol dengan Farah Ju'in. Juga sama pintarnya dengan Anjelina Sondang. Tetapi, kau masih juga menolaknya. Apa alasannya, _Ngger_?" tanya Prabu Ginrei dengan nada lelah.

Raden Byasoma, sang cucu, hanya menunduk diam.

Merasa tak ditanggapi, Sang Prabu justru merasa cemas. Sejak kecil Raden Byasoma memang pribadi yang pendiam dan tidak macam-macam. Saat pemuda seusianya kalang kabut terkena imbas testosterone, putra mahkota bermata kelabu ini justru adem ayem saja. Begitupun ketika teman-temannya ngebet kawin meski masa studi mereka di padepokan belum selesai, Raden Byasoma tetap ngebet belajar kaligrafi tiga kali sehari. Tentu Prabu Ginrei merasa bangga bukan kepalang dan bersyukur pada _Kamisama_.

Tetapi rasa bangga itu tidak bertahan lama. Ketika sudah saatnya Raden Byasoma naik tahta dan mempunyai seorang permaisuri sebagai pendamping. Pemuda tampan yang irit kata itu menolak semua calon yang telah dipilih Sang Prabu.

Hati sang Prabu sungguh was-was, mengingat para emban dan prajurit yang berkasak – kusuk tentang pangeran ganteng nan seksi mandraguna ini. Kabarnya, pangeran bersurai hitam mengkilat ini sering terlihat _wira – wiri_ ke salon bersama seorang pemuda bule berambut merah yang belakangan diidentifikasi sebagai Grell Sutcliff untuk sekedar _creambath._ Sebagai orang tua yang sudah banyak makan asam garam kehidupan, Prabu Ginrei tentu tahu mayoritas orientasi komunitas lelaki salon tidak bisa dibilang _kenceng_. Bahkan menurut beberapa prajurit, tak jarang Raden Byasoma menatap ganjil pada para prajurit yang sedang latihan angkat beban.

Semakin pucatlah wajah tua Prabu Kuchikiraka itu. Ia sungguh tidak rela bila cucunya yang tampan, gagah perwira dan berbakti itu salah orientasi_. _Mana mungkin ia menyerahkan tahta kerajaan pada raja yang bakal dikecam seluruh rakyat. Sungguh sakit dada Ginrei bila memikirkannya.

Menguatkan hatinya yang kebat kebit dilanda cemas, Prabu Ginrei bertanya, "Byasoma. Jawablah dengan jujur, _Ngger_. Kriteria seperti apa yang kau inginkan sebagai pendampingmu? Jawablah, _Ngger_!"

Pemuda _bi-shounen _yang ditanya hanya menunduk. Sesekali menghela napas lalu terdiam lagi.

Kuchiki Ginrei frustasi, diremasnya bantalan singgasana dengan gemas. "Jawab, Byasoma! Apa kau menginginkan pendamping dengan _otot kawat balung wesi bahu kukuh_?"

Tak dinyana, Raden Byasoma mengangguk. "Saya ingin mempunyai pendamping yang jauh lebih tampan daripada saya, Eyang," jawab Raden Byasoma sembari menyembah.

Rontok sudah hati Sang Prabu tua itu. Jerit panik para punggawa dan emban mengiringi Sang Prabu yang jatuh pingsan di singgasana.

-.0.-.0.-.0.-

Bulan demi bulan dilewati Raden Byasoma yang mengelana, jauh dari kerajaan. Dalam lubuk hatinya, Byasoma sungguh tidak tahu dimanakah letak kesalahannya yang mengakibatkan Eyang Prabu terkena stroke. Apakah salah, bila dirinya yang terlalu cantik sebagai laki-laki menginginkan pendamping seorang gadis yang tampan? Bukankah dari buku William Atkinson yang telah dipelajarinya, dunia ini berkutat pada konsep _Law of Attraction_? Kutub negatif menarik kutub positif, berarti seorang yang cantik menarik seorang yang tampan, bukan begitu?

Bukannya memotivasi atau memberi solusi, anggota kerajaan malah mencibirnya. Bahkan tak jarang berbisik – bisik menyebutnya _gay. _Ck, benar - benar orang yang tak pernah membaca buku. Bukankah Gay adalah salah satu tokoh dalam kitab strategi perang kuno berjudul Naruto ? Di mana letak kemiripan lelaki berambut bob yang gemar berpakaian seronok itu dengan dirinya?

Raden Byasoma bersumpah suatu saat ia akan membungkam cibiran itu dengan menyunting gadis tampan sebagai permaisurinya. Meski harus mendaki gunung, melewati lembah, Raden Byasoma pasti menemukan gadis impiannya.

-.0.-.0.-.0.-

Alkisah ketika Raden Byasoma tengah melepas lelah di pinggir hutan Rukongaireja, sesosok Arrancar mengawasinya dari kejauhan. Arrancar bernama Charlotte Culhourne itu rupanya terpesona melihat kemulusan wajah Byasoma yang sedang terkantuk – kantuk dibuai belaian angin.

Memanfaatkan kelengahan Byasoma, Charlotte Culhourne menerjang sang pangeran Kuchikiraka tanpa tedeng aling - aling. Terkoyak sudah haori sang pangeran. Terekspos pula dada bidang Raden Byasoma yang membuat liur Charlotte Culhourne mengucur deras.

Dengan serangan mendadak dan tubuh raksasa-nya Charlotte Culhourne berhasil melumpuhkan Raden Byasoma. Calon raja Kuchikiraka itu hanya mampu pasrah atas kenistaan yang akan menimpanya. Ulam dicinta, piranha pun tiba. Gadis tampan yang diimpikan, arrancar buruk rupa-lah yang menghampirinya.

Di saat – saat genting seperti itulah, seseorang menerjang Charlotte Culhourne hingga terjengkang. Dengan sekali tendangan, Arrancar berambut gondrong itu lari kocar – kacir. Dan selamatlah keperjakaan Raden Byasoma yang mati-matian ia jaga sepanjang hidupnya.

"Raden, _panjenengan_ baik – baik saja?" Sebuah suara menyapa Raden Byasoma yang masih terlibas shock.

Dengan napas hampir putus, Raden Byasoma menjawab,"Saya baik-baik saja. Teri-"

Belum tuntas Raden Byasoma menjawab, suaranya tercekat, _nyanthol _tak mau keluar. Mata kelabunya tak berkedip. Seorang gadis berambut sebahu berdiri di hadapannya. Tangan kirinya berkacak pinggang dengan garang, tangan kanannya membawa sabit yang berkilat tajam. Dadanya yang rata naik turun, seiring napasnya yang _ngos-ngosan. _Tampak butir – butir keringat membasahi dahi dan lehernya. Beberapa bagian bajunya kotor akibat bergelut dengan Arrancar mesum tadi.

Di mata Raden Byasoma, gadis ini adalah gadis tertampan dan tergagah yang pernah ditemuinya. Dia-lah Tomoe Gozen yang dicarinya selama ini. Ia gagah bagai Athena yang turun ke medan perang dan tampan laksana Sailor Uranus. Saat mata violet cantik gadis itu melirik tajam, berdesir hati Raden Byasoma. Rona merah merambati pipinya yang pucat.

Apalagi ketika gadis yang ternyata anak seorang b_egawan _itu mendekat dan menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Byasoma seakan terseret ke langit ketujuh lalu membelah atmosfer berlapis – lapis, meluncur bareng paus akrobatik, terus _shunpo _ke rasi bintang paling manis.

"Raden, jangan melongo terlalu lama. Di sini banyak laler."

-.0.-.0.-.0.-

Singkat kata, panah asmara yang dilepaskan _Batara Kamajaya_ ternyata tidak hanya menusuk Raden Byasoma saja tetapi juga menyerempet Dewi Rukiawati. Dua sejoli yang tengah mabuk cinta itu akhirnya menikah dan kembali ke istana Kuchikiraka.

Tentunya tidak mudah bagi Dewi Rukiawati yang asalnya adalah putri _begawan_ dari desa dan seorang _Yankee _tulen, bersanding dengan Raden Byasoma, sang putra mahkota yang anggun. Apalagi bila Dewi Rukiawati yang bertubuh 145 cm harus berjalan beiringan dengan Raden Byasoma yang tinggi menjulang.

Tetapi yang namanya cinta memang butuh pengorbanan. Demi cintanya pada Raden Byasoma, bertahun – tahun Dewi Rukiawati belajar segala tata krama istana. Bahkan tak jarang hukum tata negara pun menarik minatnya. Ia tak ingin ke-_kamseupay-_annya mengurangi wibawa sang suami. Dewi Rukiawati ingin menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa dirinya memang pantas mendampingi Raden Byasoma dalam keadaan apapun.

Tahun demi tahun pun berlalu. Rasa sayang dan kasih Raden Byasoma tak pernah pudar pada Dewi Rukiawati. Bahkan setelah menjadi raja besar dan bergelar Prabu Byasalya, ia tak pernah sekalipun mengangkat selir. Meski beribu wanita jelita yang bersimpuh di hadapannya, hatinya hanya tertambat pada sosok _chibi _ Dewi Rukiawati.

Kemesraan, kesetiaan dan saling pengertian selalu mengiringi bahtera rumah tangga raja dan permaisuri Kuchikiraka ini. Tetapi _cakra manggilingan _Sang Pencipta tidak selalu sejalan dengan harapan makhluk-Nya.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, meletuslah perang di tegal Seireiteisetra. Perang Shinigamiyudha adalah perang besar yang tidak hanya memakan waktu lama, tetapi juga ribuan korban jiwa. Tak hanya prajurit rendahan yang tumbang bermandikan darah, para _senopati_ pun menyusul berguguran di medan laga. Hingga tiba saatnya Prabu Byasalya yang merupakan ksatria pilih tanding, diangkat menjadi _senopati _utama di perang Shinigamiyudha.

Mendengar hal itu, remuk redam hati Dewi Rukiawati, segera disusulnya sang suami yang tengah berada di tenda utama. Menangis Dewi Rukiawati di pangkuan Prabu Byasalya. "Duh, kangmas Prabu. Saya memang tidak berhak melarang dharma ksatria kangmas untuk membela negeri ini. Tapi satu yang saya minta, ijinkanlah saya ikut dalam medan laga, kangmas," ucap Rukiawati di sela tangisnya.

Prabu Byasalya menatap istrinya lembut, diusapnya kepala wanita yang telah bertahun – tahun mendampinginya itu penuh kasih. "Diajeng Ratu Rukiawati adalah permaisuri, seorang perempuan yang biasa mulia di keputren. Padahal kondisi medan sangat berbahaya, diajeng. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan wanita yang kucintai tergores tajamnya _zanpakutou_? Aku tak rela bila rambut indahmu tersentuh kotornya darah peperangan, diajeng."

"Kangmas, bagi saya hidup atau mati sudah tak ada bedanya lagi, asal saya tetap bersama Kangmas Prabu. Karena itu kangmas biarkan saya menemani _panjenengan,_" sahut Dewi Rukiawati yang masih merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Prabu Byasalya.

Prabu Byasalya hanya bisa tersenyum pedih, tersentuh oleh kesetiaan sang istri yang rela menemaninya hingga ajal menjemput. "Baiklah, diajeng. Bagaimana mungkin aku menolak permintaan wanita panutan rakyat Kuchikikara ini? Sekarang istirahatlah diajeng. Saat fajar menyingsing besok, Byasalya akan menunaikan dharma ksatrianya," bisik Prabu Byasalya.

Kaputren Kuchikiraka larut dalam kelam malam. Ditemani senyap yang pekat, Prabu Byasalya masih terjaga. Dipandanginya wajah wanita yang terbaring di sampingnya. "Diajeng, ijinkanlah kangmas memenuhi dharma tanpa harus melihatmu ikut terluka. Maafkan aku, diajeng Rukiawati," ucapnya perlahan sembari mencium kening Rukiawati.

Tanpa suara diambilnya _zanpakutou_ dan melesat pergi melewati pintu. Tanpa pamit pada seisi keputren yang terlelap, Prabu Byasalya berangkat ke medan perang didampingi Patih Renji Duwayata. Sang Prabu secara ksatria memenuhi kewajibannya melindungi negerinya, meskipun ajal siap menjemput.

-.0.-.0.-.0.-

Kraton Kuchikiraka tersaput mega mendung. Tembang lara berdengung, menggantikan tembang smaradhana yang biasa terlantun merdu di keputren Kuchikiraka. Gugurnya Prabu Byasalya di tegal Seireiteisetra laksana _warastra_ yang merobek dada Rukiawati. Air mata mengalir deras dari mata violetnya yang elok. Betapa Rukiawati sangat merasa kehilangan sosok suami, panutan dan _junjungan _yang tanpa cela. Byasalya telah membuktikan cinta dan setianya hanya untuk dirinya. Suatu anugerah yang luar biasa baginya karena tidak perlu membagi cinta Byasalya dengan selir, layaknya para permaisuri pada umumnya. Perjalanan hidupnya bersama pemilik ajian _Senbonzakura _itu begitu membahagiakan. Maka Ratu Kraton Kuchikiraka ini pun bersumpah setia, jika sang pangeran pujaan hatinya telah menghadap Sang Pencipta, ia bertekad harus mendampingi suaminya ke _Swargaloka_.

Dengan langkah yang mantap, didorong rasa cinta yang besar kepada sang suami, Dewi Rukiawati berjalan menyusuri tegal Seireiteisetra yang penuh sesak mayat prajurit korban perang. Tak dihiraukannya bau amis darah dan pekatnya mendung serta lengkingan para burung pemakan bangkai. Sesekali tubuhnya yang mungil terkadang limbung karena kelelahan tetapi Rukiawati terus memanggil nama suaminya, mencarinya diantara mayat – mayat yang bergelimpangan di Seireiteisetra.

Petir yang berkilat seolah tergugah oleh keteguhan cinta Rukiawati. Diterangi sambaran kilat, violetnya yang telah sayu melihat Prabu Byasalya terbujur dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Rukiawati mempercepat langkah mendekati tubuh Byasalya yang tak lagi bernyawa. Airmata menetes pelan di pipinya yang pucat. Terbayang masa-masa indah ketika ia masih seorang gadis _Yankee_ yang jatuh cinta pada seorang pangeran anggun bernama Byasoma. "Kangmas _junjunganku_, mengapa bibirmu tetap diam tanpa menjawab panggilanku? Kangmas Byasalya, pangeranku. Jawablah, kangmas."

Berapa kalipun Rukiawati memanggil, yang dipanggil tetap diam. Dan tubuh yang disentuhnya tetap kaku. Prabu Byasalya telah lebih dulu meninggalkannya, terbang ke gerbang _Suralaya_.

Diiringi gerimis yang mulai turun, Rukiawati menghunus _patrem _Sode no Shirayuki. Tanpa ragu, ujung _patrem _seputih salju itu melesak ke dadanya. Darah yang mengalir membasahi tanah Seireiteisetra menandai o_ncat_-nya nyawa sang Ratu Kuchikiraka. Dewi Rukiawati tidak mati untuk memenuhi ajaran kaumnya sebagai istri, ia tewas karena memenuhi hasrat cintanya pada lelaki yang telah ia cintai seumur hidup. Jiwa mereka bertemu _di__ nabastala__, _melepas rindu di _Swargaloka_.

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Fic ini aneh dan ngawur? Biarlah, karena saia masih berduka atas Byakuya. Pernah dengar Prabu Salya dan Dewi Setyawati? Cerita ruwet ini adalah plesetan yang jauh lebih aneh dari kisah wayang tersebut. **

**Untuk teman-teman yang mungkin tidak paham dengan kata-kata aneh di atas, seperti biasa, saia sisipkan kamus kecil terbitan saia.**

**Ngger : panggilan terhadap orang yang lebih muda**

**Wira – wiri : mondar - mandir**

**Kenceng : lurus**

**Otot kawat balung wesi bahu kukuh : otot kawat tulang besi bahu kokoh. Biasa sebagai lambang laki-laki yang gagah **

**Panjenengan : panggilan kepada orang yang lebih dihormati**

**Batara Kamajaya **** : dewa cinta **

**Begawan : gelar pertapa atau pendeta  
**

**Cakra manggilingan : putaran nasib**

**Warastra : anak panah**

**Junjungan : yang dimuliakan, panutan.**

**Swargaloka, Suralaya : surga, kahyangan**

**Nabastala : langit**

**Kritik dan saran, saia terima dengan senang hati. ****Akhir kata, setetes review Anda, penyambung hidup fic saia ^^**


End file.
